gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikey Klebbitz/Archive 8
RE:Edit Hey Mikey, before they closed the promotion page, can I apply for a Patroller for one last time, I really appericate it man. Thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC)Moe, Bosco, and JF PromotionEdit Hey, Cesar. Would you mind to vote on my req? http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] Applying PatrollershipEdit Hey Mikey, I'm starting to apply for a patrollership, vote me if you want. Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:53, March 26, 2013 (UTC)Moe Watterson Portugal - AzerbaijanEdit Nice score, 2-0. I can say I hate our coach. We have a full team (Steaua) who beat Ajax, and he puts mostly Dinamovists in the field (Dinamo didn't even qualified). He also put Adrian Mutu (I guess you heard of him) and Chipciu, who both scored 1 goal each with Hunagary, in the minute 75! We failed with Holland. 4-0. Also, if we both (Romania and Portugal) end the group on place 2, we will meet in a match! But it's a long time until 2014.http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::Yes, they really massacred us. Mostly Van Der Vaart and Van Persie, they are great players. Also one of our best players, Chiriches, may be thransferred to Paris Saint-Germain. That's nice, altough he currently played for Steaua and is a big loss for us. About the next match, it's either Hungary or Turkey. The matches are in September... http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :::PSG have turned into Man City and Chelsea. Clubs owned by billionaires who think the best way to success is to buy it haha! FC Barcelona for the past 5 years has proved that fact wrong. Messi1983 (talk) 03:20, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::They're in second place where they belong. 13 points behind Barca and a complete and utter failure of a season if they do not win the CL. Messi1983 (talk) 10:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I think Bayern will win the CL if Barca don't. No we cannot lose a game. 5 more wins and the title is ours :) Ronaldo can cry like a bitch again and piss off back to the Premiership haha! Messi1983 (talk) 11:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Your country and it's teams should concentrate on the Europa League, that is about the level Porto, Benfica and Sporting Lisbon can do. Messi1983 (talk) 19:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::None of them. Messi1983 (talk) 00:41, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:=Edit There are many matches ahead. BTW, I heard you have Skype. Maybe we could speak sometime, I wanna test my pronnouncion. But first, I've got to get a microphone. http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] IncidentEdit I see that Josh 3.0 struck your talk page. Ask Jeff to lock your userpage and set a protection range on your talk page. Happy To Help, Mr. T. (talk) 22:29, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit My cell is a Samsung Wave 575. It's old, it has Bada on it and I don't have many apps... You know my dad is fixing cells, he has loads of iPhones and other smartphones he could give me. If he gives me an expensive one, he says he's afraid I'll lost it or I'll broke it. I asked him to get me at least one that has Android on it... BTW, Nokia is nice too, but Lumia is a fail. Dad had many of them with broken displays to fix. http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE:Edit I think that our cells are about the same, they both have 3.2 mp cameras. And dad's iPhones, aren't his. He buys them at a loew price from those who broke them, he fixes them, and sells them back. Altough they are half-price, there aren't many buyers out there. Most of the time has 3 or 4 at home, along other phones. And I don't mess around with them, I'm bored of iPhones :) A few weeks ago he let me play with a Samsung Galaxy Notepad 2. It's way better than the iPhone. Also, the voice recognition works better. http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE:PDITARKEdit Yeah, it was EPIC. And remember, it's FACT! -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 13:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :LOOOOOOL! What do you think about my new posters. Also, I'm gonna make new ones about GTA, Portal and Skyrim! -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 19:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Fuckin' A, man! That was a great one! -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 19:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure, anytime! Now, I'm thinking about making something like: "Tommy Vercetti; butchering Miami since '86" or "Cave Johnson: the first Pokemon trainer who taught a lemon the move flamethrower" (from Portal) -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 19:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nah, I know only English, Hebrew and Russian. Like ol' man Klebitz once said: "No habla mucho Spanish, lady", only in this case it is Portuguese, and you're a man. :P -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 19:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::I watched only a half of that film. Only remeber Ray Liotta's in-film wife sitting on his wee-who and pointing a mutha-fucka gun to his face. -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 19:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, to be honset, I don't have any "Fav films", altohugh I did enjoyed The Dark Knight and thinks it is a masterpiece. "The Potato" made me laugh too when I first saw original pic. Anyway, I'm going to sleep now, it has been a good laughing with you. We'll continue tomorrow! -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 21:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) LanguageEdit I see you asked Ilan if ke knows Portuguese. I know Romanian and English. I learn French at school, but the teacher is bad and I never learn at it, but I understand it. I also understand Spanish pretty good, Italian and a little bit of Portuguese. Let me see if you can understand this: "Vulpea rapidă maro sare peste câinele leneș" It means: "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog" http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE:Edit I can understand writed words very good. But I couldn't understand anything from that video. For me, Portuguese sound like Spanish combined with some sort of slavic language.http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE:Edit Your welcome Cesar, I'm fine; how are you? VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 21:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC) SchoolEdit So, I heard today is your last day of holiday? Oh, because of the Easter, no? We celebrate it on 5th May this year. We will have 3 free-school days. This week we have "The School the other Way" or something, we don't get grades of stuff. Starting on Thursday we will have 11 holiday days. BTW, did you heard of Google Nose? A 1st April joke, but that's actually possible, you know. http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE:Edit My holidays are gonna end in two days. You use Chrome? No surprise something went wrong - I rarely use it. I prefer the Firefox - it is much, nuch, better. -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 17:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :BTW You should archive your talk page, man. -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 17:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Our holidays are very long. This one, for example, lasted for two and a half weeks (although I only enjoyed a week as we forced to arrive in school for a week, as this is my semi-final class). ::As for a Facebook/Twitter, I have a Facebook account, but I'm not using it very much, only to see news and etc. -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 17:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit Don't worry, I re-added them. BTW What do you think of Vic Vance page's new appearance? -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 04:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I also did one for Badman, and Hilary King too. I launched Jacob's revamp back in 2012. Other works can be found on my user page. I think those will make a good example of featured articles. -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 10:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congrats...Edit Congratulations on the promotion Mikey! Have fun! Hope this wiki gets more cleaned and better everyday! Yours... Massionet51 (talk) 06:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) PS: Like the new pictures Ive put on Niko Bellic? Rename GTA IV Episodes PageEdit Hey, M.K., I think the said page above should be renamed Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City because that's what the two DLCs and the standalone discs are called. If you have reasons otherwise of the renaming, please refer them on my talk page. Lates', Mr. T. (talk) 04:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Champions LeagueEdit Hey Cesar. Have you seen the Champions League matches yesterday? I'm happy Dortmund won, I don't like Sevilla. I couldn't believe that Galatasaray beat Real Madrid! RMA has more points anyway and it's in the final. What do you think about Barcelona - PSG? I hate French people, but I hope PSG wons because I don't like Barca! About Juventus and Bayern, I hope Bayern wons. BTW, did you heard that Steaua Bucuresti will enter Champions League next year? That's because they are on the first place in Ligue I. Also Petrolul Ploiesti is on third place, which means they enter Europa League! Petrolul is a team from my town!Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE:Edit Yeah, I hope Benfica wins Europa League. I hate Chelsea so much. It was referee's fault, that foul wasn't a foul, and we could advance in the competition. We would surely beat Rubin Kazan. Maybe we would have met Benfica :) About Champions League, it seems that Barca - PSG was 1-1 and Barca qualified. Also Bayern beat Juventus. That's nice, 2 Spanish teams and 2 German teams! What if the draw will be Barca - RMA and Bayern - Dortmund? Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE:Edit Congratulations. Personally I think SL Benfica will be the winner team. Man, I hate Chelsea so much. You know in our first match (Steaua-Chelsea) it was 1-0 right? We beat them, and those guys won the Champions League last year. And look now, they've been massacred by a Russian team I never heard about before! They don't desirve the popularity they have. Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::I checked Europa League's site. It seems Benfica will confront Fenerbahce, and Chelsea will confront Basel. My thoughts? You will surely beat Fenerbahce, it ain't such a good team. Taking count that Chelsea was beaten by a Russian team, I don't know what to expect of that match.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE:Edit I think Real Madrid will win. Not sure about Barcelona though, after they couldn't beat PSG. I think both matches will be unpredictible. I just hope at least one German team will make it to final, I'm sick of hearing of Spanish Teams everytime. Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::I like Real Madrid too, but I'm quite disappointed that they lost the match with Galatasaray.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :::After "s" or "z" you don't have to put the "s" after the apostrophe, only when at plural on in rare occasions (EG: Tom Umbrellas's color) Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::::Ok :) Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :::::BTW, can you rename LCPD in GTA IV Era to "LCPD in HD Era"? Also LCPD in GTA III Era to "LCPD in 3D Era". Thanks.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::::::Yes. Please put the Template:LawNav 's title (Law Enforcement Agencies in HD Era) in and s (brackets).Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::::::I changed my mind. Anyway, copy the content of this sandbox and replace the actual text of Template:LawNav with it. It will add a link to the Law Enforcement Agencies in HD Era.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::::::::::Could you make a blog post about improving Law Enforcement Agencies in HD Era? I don't know what to write in the overview, maybe there are persons on the wiki that could help.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :::::::::::::Thanks. Also I will change something to the LawNav template since there were many namce changes since I created it. Can you wait a couple of minutes please?Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE:Edit Done. Copy everything from User:Dodo8/Sandbox and paste it on the Template:LawNav. That's all. Thanks for helping out!Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :::Adding templates is easy. Go to add a template and write "Template:{name}" or edit already existing templates. Further, you will have to edit the code. It ain't such a big deal. First, you should start studying templates. There are plenty articles on wikipedia. You don't have to learn. When creating a new template, I just copy the code from somewhere elses and just replace the content with the photos and links we need.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::::Can you copy the code from my sandbox to the LawNav again? It had some bug and I fixed it. Also, check the new Speculation template and protect it. Thanks.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :::::No need for that anymore.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE:Edit I like the mitch page, but they are two seperate people, you can say: There are two cop characters in gta iv called mitch, one in the police station, and another one in the tunnel of death. I would like to help you and the WIKI by improving articles gallery, pics that describe info and vice versa. Have a great time :D Massionet51 (talk) 13:13, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes I agree, since they're separate people Massionet51 (talk) 19:42, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit Why do you add that spaces? It doesn't look good. Furthermore, Ilan already changed the template and it looks better.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::Just rollback the dit on LawNav page. About the speculation, you should tell me what you think. Does it looks good?Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :::Thanks :) Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] Re: FavorEdit Can you look at the LCPD in HD era Talk page and look at my last post? Thanks Massionet51 (talk) 20:05, April 13, 2013 (UTC) WTF SingalongEdit "So what's the big fucking deal? What the fuck are we doing out here? I ask you: What the fuck are we doing out here?" Man, I can't stop listening to it. It's so funny!Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] PerseusDudeEdit I don't like this guy's attitude. He insulted Tony 1998 just because he told his opinion in the blog post. Also most of his comments are off-topic.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::The Tony's Delay post. It's in the top comments.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :::'Til then, listening to The WTF Singalong for 10 hours.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::::I will listen it until I leave the computer. I have to go to sleep, tomorrow is a school day :( Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::::9:12 pm.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :::::I could stay up all night, but my parents don't allow me to stay over 10 pm.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::::::See ya.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::::::::If he keeps on creating a disturbance on my Blog Post, then I'am going to report to an admin. ::::::::Mr. T., That's Me (talk) 22:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Re:Edit I was talking to Dodo. :) I told him I would reporting to an admin. But my mistake there! :D Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 23:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit Maybe it's our mistake that we thought he talked about Tony, but that isn't an excuse for insulting me and saying I overhelm my Patroller power. I think someone should give him a warning Also, guess what? The scouts of Chelsea came in Romania to watch some of Steaua's players. I hope the players won't accept the offers. Also I told you about Chiriches, right? He has offers from Paris Saint-Germain, Manchester City, and now, Chelsea. BTW, my town's team is on the 2nd place in the ligue now. But the next match will be with Steaua. If Petrolul loses, they will go on place 4 or worser.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] Possible VandalEdit Klebbitz, this guy by the name of Benatic4 (username doesn't exist yet: See Recent Activity) left a porn website link on Super mysterious' Talk Page below my message to him. If he continues to vandalise, indeff him. Read you Around. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 04:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit You can revert the names back if you want. I just wanted to check something with them. Never mind. -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 03:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :I'm pretty good. Busy as shit with all those exams and I don't have time to edit the wiki, only reverting vandalism, leaving messages and etc. Going to sleep in a couple of minutes to be all 'shine and new' tomorrow. Anyway, how are you? -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 19:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey ManEdit Could you unlock the Epsilon Program page and rename it "The Epsilon Program in 3D Universe"? I'm gonna create a page for the HD Universe, since they released that screensaver with new beliefs and the GTA V seas and lakes in the background (check the Newswire). I love that new song, it's freakin' creepy. "The Epsilon Program does not exist in just one time or place." I also seen the match Benfica-Sporting. Nice to know you beat them. My two favorite temas also played yesterday, Steaua Bucharest and Petrolul Ploiesti, 2-2. Chiriches (Steaua) scored an own goal, but well, it happens. He is still one of the most valuable Romanian players, he's wanted by Chelsea, PSG, Galatasary and Manchester City, but I think he won't leave Steaua. KIFFLOM!Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::Yes, Steaua is has 15 more points than the ones on place 2. BTW, could you unlock the Epsilon Program redirect page and the Epsilon Program in 3D Universe? Since now it's a new Universe, some information on the page doesn't coresponds to the 3D Era.Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] Report at dutyEdit See the newest Community Thread! It's important!Dodo8 [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk]